Watching You
by MadreLoca
Summary: Songfic, Country Music prompts challenge.  Jack Hotchner's first day of school means Daddy's little G-man is growing up, possibly too fast.  Mostly cute kiddy stuff with one tinny itty-bitty sad moment cushioned with more fluff.


Title –Watching You

Summary – Songfic, Country Music prompts challenge. Jack Hotchner's first day of school means Daddy's little G-man is growing up, possibly too fast. Mostly cute kiddy stuff with one tinny itty-bitty sad moment cushioned with more fluff.

Rating – K+

Comments – This is a songfic to Watching You by Rodney Atkins. A bunch of Daddy (Hotch) and Jack stuff. Once again I find myself writing a challenge fic about Hotch, but this time it's a happy story, don't worry. And as far as how old Jack is…I believe he's five in the show but if not too bad because he's five in this story.

Disclaimer – I usually don't do one of these but perhaps I should start. I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters therein, CBS does, nor do I own the song lyrics, Rodney Atkins and his producers/record labels do. "Coco Puffs" is a registered trademark of General Mills. Hell, I don't even own the computer I used to write and post this! NOTHING is mine here!

* * *

><p><em>Driving through town just my boy and me<em>  
><em>with a happy meal in his booster seat<em>  
><em>knowing that he couldn't have the toy<em>  
><em>till his nuggets were gone<em>

"Jack, kiddo, its time to get up. You start school today, remember?" Aaron Hotchner reminded his son Jack as he gently shook the sleepy five-year-old's shoulder.

_A green traffic light turned straight to red_  
><em>i hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath<em>  
><em>as fries went flying and his orange drink covered his lap<em>

Jack stretched and rubbed his eyes, a frown crossing the child's mouth. "Damn it," the boy grumbled.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh in his shock, but quickly bit his lip, not wanting to teach his son that it was funny to use bad words. "Jack," the surprised father's voice cracked trying to laugh again. He controlled himself but was unable to hide the slight amusement in his voice. "What did you just say?"

_well then my four year old said a four letter word  
>that started with "s" and i was concerned<br>so i said son now where did you learn to talk like that_

The child looked very serious at his dad. "'I said damn it.'"

Aaron cleared his throat and forced himself to be serious again. "Jack, we don't say things like that, okay?"

"But you say it all the time when Auntie Penny or Ice Hag calls you."

"Ice Hag!" Aaron exclaimed. What else had he let his son learn? "Who's Ice Hag?"

Jack huffed in exasperation, his little chest heaving up and down. "The 'shection' chief. I heard you call her 'Ice Hag Swraus' when you were talking to Uncle Dave."

_he said i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
>i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you<br>and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_

Aaron was speechless and unable to defend himself. He knew his son watched and listened to him, but he had no idea just how irresponsible he had been with what he said in earshot of his kindergartener.

_we got cowboy boots and camo pants  
>yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad<br>i wanna do everything you do  
>so i've been watching you<em>

"Jack, get dressed while I go make breakfast."

"Okay, Daddy."

Aaron left the room, leaving the door to the child's room just slightly ajar. He didn't know weather to laugh or cry: to laugh at the humorous innocence of children in general, or to cry for having been so stupid. One of the most successful criminal profilers in the country couldn't see this coming? He knew someday Jack would learn a bad word, but he didn't think it would happen so soon, and he had truly hoped that it would not be Daddy who he learned them from.

_we got back home and i went to the barn  
>i bowed my head and i prayed real hard<br>said lord please help me help my stupid self_

"God, why am I such an idiot?" This was not a vein exclamation, but an honest prayer; something he had picked up from spending so much time with Jessica. Praying never felt quite right though.

Aaron sighed. "God, do you think you could put Hailey on the phone. It would be easier to talk to her about this."

"Daddy, I'm ready!"

Aaron turned around to see just how ready the boy was. His Superman shirt and jean shorts were both on correctly, but his socks did not match (one was black and one was orange) and his shoes, though matching, were on the wrong feet.

Daddy chuckled and gave the boy, who was smiling from ear to ear appearing quite proud of himself, a thumbs up. He would not worry much about the socks, but the shoes would have to be fixed. "Great job, little buddy. How about we fix those shoes, though?'

He lifted the Jack up and playfully swung him around, eliciting a laugh from the child. He sat him in a char at the kitchen table and made quick work of switching and tying Jack's shoes.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Um," Aaron looked up at the digital clock on the microwave. They would need to leave in the next fifteen minutes in order to get Jack to school on time. "How does cereal and orange juice sound?"

"Coco puffs!" The boy shouted with joy.

Aaron laughed. "Coco puffs it is!"

~o~

Aaron pulled up to the drop pf zone in front of the elementary school where his son now attended kindergarten.

"Okay, Jack, you have fun and play nice, listen to your teacher…"

"Okay, Daddy,"

"…share toys and-"

"Daddy, I'm okay."

Aaron smiled, even if his heart hurt watching his only child go off to his first day of school. He reached over and unfastened Jack seatbelt and gave him a hug. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Daddy.

_then this side of bedtime later that night  
>turning on my son's scooby doo nightlight<br>he crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees_

Before Jack got out of the car he did something that, at first, Aaron thought was strange. He blew a kiss. He blew a kiss _up_.

"Jack what was that," asked the slightly confused father.

His heart tied itself in a knot when Jack sweetly answered, "I was blowing a kiss up to heaven so the angels can give it to Mommy."

_he closed his little eyes, folded his little hands_  
><em>and spoke to god like he was talking to a friend<em>  
><em>and i said son where'd you learn to pray like that<em>

"God lets you talk to her," Jack continued. "So I thought he could give her my kiss, too."

A sad smile pulled at Aaron's lips. Perhaps there was a chance he could teach his son that the world was full of good things. "Do you think she got it?"

_he said i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_  
><em>i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you<em>  
><em>and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are<em>  
><em>we like fixing things and holding mama's hand<em>  
><em>yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad<em>  
><em>i wanna do everything you do<em>  
><em>so i've been watching you<em>

Jack spoke with a confidence that Aaron didn't even know his son had. "I know she got it, Daddy."

And that's when he knew that his son really was going to be okay. Jack had been upset lately about Mommy not being there to see him go to school, But Daddy said that Mommy could still see him and be there when he left for school, even if he couldn't see her. If Jack kept on believing that, then he would defiantly be just fine.

And so would Daddy.

_with tears in my eyes i wrapped him in a hug_  
><em>said my little bear is growing up<em>  
><em>he said but when i'm big i'll still know what to do<em>

Jack opened the car door and jumped out, waiving as he made his way to the entrance of the school.

"Aunt Jessica will be here to pick you up!" Aaron called after him.

"Okay." And with that Jack melted in to the crowd of other students.

_cause i've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_  
><em>i'm your buckaroo, i wanna be like you<em>  
><em>and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are<em>  
><em>then i'll be as strong as you and superman<em>  
><em>we'll be just alike, hey won't we dad<em>  
><em>when i can do everything you do<em>  
><em>cause i've been watching you<em>


End file.
